This invention relates generally to a system and method for reproducing information carried on a recording medium and more particularly to an electro-optical reproducing system.
Recording and reproduction systems in which wideband information, such as video and digital information signals, is recorded on a recording medium are known. These systems employ pickups which track information paths, such as grooves and read the recorded information. In order to reproduce wideband signals the speed of the disc is relatively high resulting in short or limited reproduction time. Both contacting and non-contacting pickups are known. In the former record and pickup life is short because of contacting surface wear. Non-contacting systems require a sophisticated servo-mechanism to position the pickup relative to the disc. Contacting pickup systems require high contact pressures to achieve tracking and to minimize pickup bounce. Systems heretofore have suffered from excessive complexity and have limited bandwidth, limited pickup lifetime and excessive disc speeds.
Thus there is a need for a contacting pickup optical reproduction system having improved record and stylus life, inproved bandwidth, reduction in disc speed and increased reproduction time.